


The Way It Goes

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Tmnt rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	The Way It Goes

Raph woke up after a hangover from heavy drinking. He gets up and grabs his phone next to a photo of him and his girl, Dana. When he turns the opposite direction, he noticed someone else was sleeping in his bed. 

Bluu was returning from her usual patrol when she got a call about Leo being attacked and taken out of sight. She searched throughout downtown until a slight hunch tapped her back. Her guess was to check Karai for his whereabouts. 

Leo for whatever reason woke up in a bedroom that wasn’t his. He noticed it was oriental looking and he saw sleeping next to him was none other than Karai. He gasped. He cheated on Bluu! His head started to hurt in pain.

Dana made it to the lair to visit her boyfriend Raph. They had been dating for a year now. She knocked on his door and asked if she could come in. 

He held his breath then cursed himself. Then Ninjara groans softly in her sleep.  
Raph was shocked to what's at stake but he had less than a minute to come up with something.

At the Foot clan’s headquarter, Bluu reached the skylight and snuck in to look for Karai. Karai of course was with Leo and when she woke up she flirts with him sweetly.

Dana opened up his bedroom door and gasped when she saw what she saw. Angry betrayed heartbroken and upset she ran out of the lair crying her eyes out.

Leo growled at her and shoved her away from him.  
“What did you do to me Karai?! Did you drug me or brainwash me to have sex with you?!”

Suddenly Bluu heard yelling. She couldn't tell who from a few yards down the hallway bit she followed it with stealth.  
“Oh, come on Leo,”Karai answered,”You know you want me and what better chance than what you have Now? You don't have to think about me anymore!”

“Dana No! I can explain!,”he shouted. Ninjara finally awoke wondering why Raph was shouting but Raph left trying to catch up with Dana.

Dana ran all the way back to her apartment and cried her eyes out in her room.

Leo slapped her really hard across her cheek.  
“I never think about you because I hate you! Bluu is the one I love not you!”

It stung her cheek and Karai was shock than in pain. She could've killed him but instead she smirked,”Wanna be rough?”  
She sprinted towards him, wrapping her arms around him then place a kiss on the mouth...right when the door open and a sharp gasp come from it.

“Raphie I thought we had fun?,”Ninjara called at the bedroom door with the sheets covering her.  
When it was too late, Raph went back into with a dark look in his face.  
“What did you do?!,”he snapped at the kunoichi.  
“Me?! All we did was drink!”

Tom Dana’s next door neighbor and best friend who didn’t know about the turtles knocked on her door because he heard her crying. He opened it and comforted her.

Leo turned around and pushed Karai away from him knocking her down on the floor.  
“It’s not what it looks like Bluu! I swear!”

Bluu dropped her shuriken on the floor. Her eyes widen with pain and rage. All she could do was slap him across the face then run. She disappears by using her smoke bomb.

Raph wasn't buying it but it didn't help that he couldn't remember the incident.  
“What else?!”  
“Then you kissed at me and then we had sex babe!”  
“I don't believe that Damn lie! Don't Call me ‘Babe’! EVER!”

Dana just clung onto him tightly and in choked up words told him what happened.

Leo tried to go after her but Karai wasn’t gonna let him go anywhere.

“I'll make you pay for that !,”she growled,”I could've given you everything but now that you lost that chance I'll make you my prisoner!”  
She shoots a dart from a pen-size pipe from her gear and it lands on Leo's neck.

“Oh come on Raph!,”Ninjara cooed wrapping her arms around him,”I enjoyed what we shared together and would really like it to move it up to the next level!”

Dana suddenly was kissed by Tom and they started making out to where it eventually lead to sex between them.

Leo suddenly felt woozy and he blacked out and passed out.

Karai send in her guards to carry drag him into a dark damp room somewhere in the laboratory chambers.  
Bluu managed to reach her apartment as her rage and pain began to ache. She lands in her balcony and collapsed once inside. Bluu sobbed hard as tears burst out her eyes.

“Ninjara, whatever happened the other night was a mistake! I don't love you! I loved Dana! Now please get out!”  
Ninjara tried to protest but only flabbergasted.  
“OUT! Damnit, NOW!!”

Dana clung onto and snuggled up against Tom.

Leo woke up in a dungeon cell and tried to get out.

After hours of soreful crying over a pillow on the bed, Bluu wiped her tears then gets up and turns to her closet.  
“I'm going back home,”she spoke sadly.  
Bluu tossed a duffle bag on the bed then dumps all her clothes inside from her drawers. 

Ninjara left within ten minutes storming out of the lair. Raph sighed and was glad to not speak with Ninjara. Now he had to focus how to get Dana back.

Dana fell asleep in Tom’s arms and cuddled against him crying herself to sleep.

Leo got out and used his ninjutsu skills and caught up with Bluu at her apartment.

Once her bag was full, Bluu opens a secret passage towards home. She sighs, leaving her shell cell behind then was about to stick her foot inside the magic gate.

Raph left the lair, thinking how to approach her and tell the truth. He climbs out a manhole and heads to her place.

Dana woke up pretty soon though after Tom had left and she walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

Leo grabbed her wrist suddenly and yanked her back.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” he cooed.

Bluu yelped and shattered her enchanted door into sand.  
Her heart sank to her stomach when she recognize Leo's presence. “G-Get the hell away from me!! I don't want anything to do with the likes of you!!”

Raph enters her apartment through the fire escape. He can hear the shower running and decides to lock the entire apartment down that way she doesn't run off when he speaks. 

Dana soon got out and dried herself off and walked into her bedroom and then screamed.

Leo sighed.  
“You have to listen to me! She means nothing to me! It was not anything! She drugged me or whatever to make me have sex with her! I only love you!”

Tears began to fill her eyes threatening to fall at any moment as Bluu look deep in his eyes. She wasn't sure to believe him. She fears to be hurt more. 

Raph was only sitting on the foot of Dana’s bed.  
“Dana please!,”he began,”Let me explain! You and me please!”

Dana just glared and growled at him.  
“I don’t wanna hear anything you have to say! I no longer love you! I hate you and you broke my heart! Save it because this discussion is over!”

Leo walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her passionately and pressed her tightly against him.

“Leo...please, I--!,”she began as tears finally ran down her cheeks. An index finger pressed on her lips.

“I was drunk and stupid!,”Raph confessed,”it was mistake and I even kicked Ninjara out! I would never hurt you! I love you.”

But Dana just turned away from him and ignored him.

Leo caressed her cheeks stroking them as well and he rubbed her shoulders.

Raph got up and grabbed her arm turning her to face him.  
“Dana, I'm sorry! I don't want this to ever happen again!”

She closed her eyes calming her breathing.

“Save it! You already broke my heart! I’m not giving you a second chance now beat it!” Dana yelled.

Leo kissed her passionately again as he grinded his hips into her pelvis.

He ignores her hugging her from behind begging,”Dana, please!”

Bluu was lead against a wall. When she pressed against, she moan and blushes.

Dana ripped his arms off of her and tried to escape.

Leo bit her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth.

Without thinking Raph hits her pressure point with one hand chopping at her neck to stop her from running at the door.

Bluu hesitates and turns her face elsewhere.

Dana blacked out and she passed out onto the floor saying I hate you Raph.

Leo wrestled his tongue against hers as he danced his over hers in a tongue battle.

Bluu almost choked when she protest. Suddenly she beat at his chest until he stops kissing. “NO! I won't be some third wheel!,”she yelled. 

“Sorry Dana,”He sighed. He picks her up and carried her out at the fire escape. With her over his shoulders, he heads back home.

Dana was still unconscious.

“Why’re you trying to hurt me? I told you the truth of what happened. You don’t love me or want me anymore?!” Leo shouted.

“I've seen the way you look at her!! Don't think I don't remember the whole time during some of our missions with Karai!!”

Raph climbs down the sewers and heads back to the lair. He uses the couch to place Dana there because he was too disgusted to try his own bed.

Dana’s eyes fluttered open and she was about to scream for help from Donnie or Mikey.

Leo growled and he knocked her out carrying her back to the lair and he brought her to his room laying her down on his bed.

Raph shuts her up with the swift of his hand.  
“Dana, hear me out now!,”he began.

Bluu was black for only minutes but it felt like her body was restarting. She stirred slightly and groan from the injury in the back of her head.

Dana bit down on his hand and sighed and then nodded glaring up at him.

Leo locked his door tight so that way she couldn’t escape.

He flinched and snatched it away. Raph glared at her as he spoke quietly but deadly,”I couldn't remember whatever happen last night. All I know was the alcohol drinks got out of hand and that's it! I never wanted anything to do with Ninjara. I told her to leave!”

Bluu’s head moved a little as she made small sounds.

Dana slapped him really hard across his face.  
“That’s still no fuckin excuse! What were you even doing going out drinking anyway?! You promised me you wouldn’t drink alcohol ever! You had a moment of weakness and now you lost me forever! Now let me go!” she yelled.

Leo smirked down at her as he started to nip and suck hickeys into her skin and he groped her breasts.

“So what! I drank out of stress! There's some mission I can't put up with and probably can't sleep it off!”

She responds with more whimpering. Her eyes batted open and looked groggily at the room dimmed with one lamp. When her vision set to Leo, she jolts.

“Oh well! That’s too bad! That’s your problem! Instead of drinking like a pathetic loser you could’ve come to me about this but you didn’t! Now I’m leaving!”

Leo trailed his hot lips down and across her shoulders making more hickeys by nibbling at her skin again.

“I couldn't tell you because I was afraid you'd want me to quit ninjutsu or break up with me!!”

“Stop! Get away from me!,”Bluu cried.

“I would never tell you to quit being a ninja! What of person do you think I am?! And you got that right I already broke up with you! Consider yourself dumped!”

Leo ignored her and shook his head no as he ripped open her clothes and he sucked on a nipple and swirled his tongue around it making it harden.

“Mikey!! Donnie?!?”  
Bluu tried calling out to Leo's other brothers from the sealed bedroom door. 

“No! I won't let you go!!,”he growled. He toss her back in the couch and gets on top of her to pin her down.

Dana started to sob and cry. She didn’t want this!

Good thing Leo’s room was soundproof. He never told her that as he switched nipples.

She tries again until she sobbed, hiccuping then shaking with fear. 

“Why can't you understand you mean so much to me? Why do think of me as any other man to hurt who they love? If you died, I couldn't live either!”

But Dana just tried kicking him off of her and ignored him turning her head away from his as she sobbed.

Leo trailed his moist lips down to her ribs and stomach making hickeys on more of her skin.

“Leo...please...let me go home!,”she begged.

In frustration, he kissed at her soothing her shoulders with desperation. 

Dana bit his lip as she felt disgusted by his touch now. She no longer wanted him or loved him.  
“I can never trust you again!” she sobbed.

Leo shook his head no.  
“You’re home is with me right here! You’re not leaving!” he shouted.

Bluu flinched at his voice. Her tears race down her cheek harder.

Rage course through him and couldn't stop himself when he slap her across the face and grabbed her hair.

Dana screamed really loudly for Donnie or Mikey to come save her.

Leo sucked on her clitoris sucking her folds and fingering her grunting.

Bluu squirmed desperately. Her whimpering started all over again as she continue to cry. 

He can hear his brothers foot step but he picks Dana up carrying her towards his bedroom where he slams and locks it behind him. Mikey and Donnie were too late as they shouted behind the outside door as too what's going on.

Dana cried and curled up into a fetal position as she just wanted to die.

Leo entered two fingers into her folds and he finger fucked her and delved his tongue deep into her.

She cried out like his prey she was. Her waist jolts back from every flick of his tongue. 

Raph took her by her arm and flung her on the bed then joined her on top while eyeing her like a deadly beast. 

“Why Raph! Why’re you doing this?! I’m terrified of you now!” Dana sobbed.

Leo took his tongue out of her as his fingers rubbed and stroked along her inner velvety walls.

“Leo...Aah! L-Leo!”  
Her moans exposed her nonresistance as her face flushed red with shame. 

“You won't listen now I'll make you understand!”  
He pulls her hair to tilt her head back then bit at her neck.

“By the way I had sex with my best friend! Now I’m pregnant with his child!” Dana yelled and moaned out.

Leo took his fingers out of her and positioned himself and rammed into her hard and roughly.

Bluu screamed in agony as her virginity quickly shatters. She tries to crawling out the bed but only to be yanked back and struck from behind now.  
“Aaaugh! Leo pl-please!,”She begged,” You don't... want to h-hurt me! You promised ...me that!!”

“I'll make sure he'll never see you or his child again!,”he growls in her ear. He dares another remark from her as he bites at her ear too.

Dana cried and sobbed some more as she whimpered and mewled.

Leo stopped still inside her and stroked her cheeks whispering sweet nothings to her.

“Leo,”she cooed.

Raph rubbed at her body as he grind between her legs. He was getting bothered and wanted Dana.

Dana stopped crying altogether and she arched her back moaning loudly.

Leo smiled down at her and looked down into her eyes while he did small thrusts into her.

Bluu panted heavily before she could moan again. As she gripped at the mattress, her body responds by jerking along with him.

He licked her neck all the way to her shoulders.

“Ok fine! I’ll give you one last chance just please let me go home!” Dana whimpered.

Leo kissed her all over her face as he thrusted harder deeper and faster into her grunting.

“Why? Am I no good?”  
He bites at her shoulder drawing out blood.

She moaned loud and sweetly to him.

Dana shook her head no moaning.  
“No! That’s not it! I just wanna go home right now! I promise I won’t see him ever again!”

Leo tenderly and passionately nipped her ears as he grinded his hips into hers vigorously.

“Oh,Leo!,”she moaned. The deeper he thrusts inside her the more pleasure that melts her. 

“Your mine! And I want you here!”  
His mouth meets one of her breasts and sucks at it harshly.

“Ahh Raph please! Y-you can come with me back to my apartment if that’ll make you feel better! Hell you can even move in with me! But please!” Dana whimpered holding his head closer to her chest.

Leo found her g spot after searching for it for long periods and he pounded and humped the living daylights out of it as he growled animalistically.

“L-Leo! I'm going to...CUM!”  
The knots in her stomach began to take form.

“Fine by me,”he chuckled,”After I make love to you!”

Dana sighed and nodded as she continued to moan wantonly.  
“Ah Raph no one’s better at sex than you are!” she begged.

Leo reached his high and he started to orgasm into her vagina with ease and he shot his seeds into her wanting to get her pregnant badly.

Her eggs where stirring wildly as she orgasmed at the same she held her breath until Leo was able to pull out.

“That's better!,”he cooed and sucked her other breasts.

Dana continued to whimper and groan loudly screaming his name.

Leo pulled out of her panting collapsing on his bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Bluu tried to stand by her arms but was too dizzy to move an inch so she fell back down in the sheets. 

He could almost taste the slight sweetness of milk from her perky hit. Raph flicked his tongue on her nipple for a cute reaction out of her.

“Ahh Raph please! D-do you really love me?” Dana elicited another moan arching her back.

Leo put the covers over them and whispered I love you to her before falling asleep.

Her eyes were glassy but there wasn't any tears left to shed so she smiled sweetly and hugged his then closed her eyes.

“Of course I love you, “he sighs,stroking her face,”It would hurt me to live without you!.”

Dana for once actually blushed beet red and she started to cry happily as she smiled up at him.

He smiles back relieved to see that beautiful woman he cherished the most and hunger for her love more. Raph nibbled away at her ribs then stomach. 

Dana let out some more quiet soft moans as she rubbed his shoulders.

He enjoy her song of moaning as he marked her with bruises from his teeth. Once his mouth reached her womanhood he gave out another lick and kisses. 

“Ahh Raph! I can’t take it! You’re arousing me way too much!” Dana mewled.

“I'm the one who's good enough for my girl!,”He growls, “Don't you forget that!”  
He duck his head and dragged his tongue up her flower petals.

Dana screamed his name in pleasure as she nodded and arched her back.

His magic tongue crisscrossed around her folds then sunk in for her sweet pudding. 

Dana couldn’t take it anymore so she just climaxed and released into his mouth.  
“Actually you’re wrong Raph. You’re both good enough for me!” she whimpered.  
“I-I’m sorry Raph but I love the both of you!”

He stops and asked,”What?”

Dana looked away from him in shame saying, “I’m in love with the both of you!” 

He stood on fours and could barely look her in the eye now that his was filled with disappointment.  
“Why him as well?,”he frowns.

“Because before I ever met you he was my childhood friend and supported me and helped me through a lot of shit! That’s why.”

“So this was to get back at me after I made my confession!?,”he voice darken with rage.

“No! Not at all! Besides you two can share me!” Dana said getting scared now.

“If I no good to you than I can't have you! I'm no third wheel here!”  
He gets up and toss her towel at her.

“Raph please don’t do this! I never said you’re a third wheel! You’re not one! There’s a lot of polyamorous couples out there! I love you!”

He sighs and scratched his head.  
“I don't know about this Dana.”

“So this is how it is huh? You’re gonna break my heart a second time? Is that what you want?”

“Of course I don't but what makes you certain if you hurt minds??”

Dana sighed. She wrapped her towel around her and walked out of his room.

As soon as the door opens Don pulls Dana to the side and starts to lounge at Raph.  
“Dana wait here!,”Mikey piped,”I'm going to help Bluu too!”

Mikey broke through Leo's door with as much strength his short body could manage. He grabbed Bluu who gave out a yelp like she was dragged into a nightmare.

Dana still naked could only nod and watch as the fighting ensued.

Leo woke up and it was still nighttime and not morning yet. He growled at Mikey.

Miley growl back snatching Bluu in his arms and carried her out the door before he could fight Leo.  
“Mikey! Wh-What are you--?!?,”she began.

“Get the hell out it's none of your business,”Raph growls dodging Don's bo staff.  
“It is mine because Dana’s my friend asshole!!” 

Dana just watched as the two clashed and fought with each other.

Leo went after Mikey and told him to let go of her right now!

“Not after you mistreat her too!,”he spat. He lets go of Bluu then attacks Leo.  
“Mikey wait! No! This is a misunderstanding!”

Raph dragged Donnie around the floor and sometimes Don bobs his staff at Raph. The room was in chaos as they continue to fight.

“Raph no stop! You’re gonna hurt him! Let him go now!” Dana shouted.

Leo didn’t fight his brother anymore. He just hugged Mikey instead.  
“It’s not what you think Mikey! Me and Bluu are back together because we love each other!”

“Yea Mikey!,”Bluu smiled,” We love each other now!  
Mikey froze and his anger fades.  
“Leo, Bluu that's great but I thought--!”

The interruption broke out as Raph and Don stumble out of the bedroom. Mikey leap in to pull them apart.

Dana sighed. She didn’t know what she was gonna do anymore.

Leo took Bluu back to his room and he fell back asleep once he laid back down.

Bluu was about to ask why he didn't help his other brothers but she didn't bother and ignore the commotion with sleep.

Once Raph was dragged off of Don, the red clad ninja turned to Dana.  
“Dana!,”he said, “It’s me or him!”  
His brother exchanged looks with confusion.

“You can’t make me choose between you two! I need the both of you in my life!” Dana said crying.

Raph told Mikey that he was ok now and that his brothers can forget the incident and leave. They were about to comfort Dana when Raph insisted again. Once they leave Raph walked over to her and kiss her lips. 

But Dana separated from his lips saying, “stop stalling and have sex with me already!”

Raph grabbed a hold of her then decides to use the couch again consider that bedroom needs rearrangement. He opens her flower then slides himself inside and sighed at her warmth. 

Dana moaned loudly out in pleasure scratching his shoulders as the towel was still wrapped around her.

He yanked it a away as he rock the couch with her groaning her name. 

Dana gripped onto the couch cushion and mewled wantonly and screamed his name.

He conquer her wall and thrusts deep for her g spot. Raph growls in lust and domination .

Dana whimpered softly her body jerking and shuddering with delight.

“Oh Dana your still tight!,”he grunts as his sweat rain on her body. He grinded hard and fast.

Dana nodded as she gripped his shoulders and moaned squirting all over his pickle.

He rolled his hips one last time before pleasure took him by his spine and melts him away as he climax. Raph groan at the amazing feeling and nearly collapse on Dana but he made sure to give her room to breathe. He switch spots and allow her to sleep on his chest.  
“I love you Dana. As long as I have you, I still love you. “

Dana smiled at him and nodded and closed her eyes falling asleep.

He kissed at her face then hugged her securely and fell asleep.

Bluu hummed in her sleep as she stirred around from the pain in her lower stomach. 

The next morning Dana woke up next to Raph. She kissed his cheek. She wanted to go see Tom.

Leo was up meditating in the dojo as he thought about how he almost lost his mate forever.

She woke when she tried to curl next to Leo.  
“Leo?,”she called quietly as she rubbed her hand in search for Leo in bed.

Raph held her by the hips and nuzzled in his sleep for Dana’s warmth. 

Dana whimpered and moaned as she blushed.

Leo heard her and rushed on over to her.

“Dana,”he purred as he hugged her tightly. It was as if he desperately wanted her to stay and live with him. 

Once his warm hands touched hers Bluu climbed on her elbow and smiled at him sleepily.

Dana whimpered and kissed his cheek.

Leo smiled back at her and hugged her tightly.

Bluu sighed in his chest nuzzling him lovingly.

His lips drew a smirk but his eyes were closed and his slow breathing continue to fan him. 

Dana moaned and got up as she rubbed her eyes.

Leo growled and groaned as he smirked.

“Leo, I never want to lose you to anyone again.”  
She gently kissed his jaw then added more towards his shoulder.  
“I love you so much!”

Her movement from the mattress woke him up and he grunts as he stretches. 

Dana put her towel wrapped around her.

Leo then said to her, “I love you too!”

Her face bloomed a sweeter smile. Bluu turned and kissed at his lips.

“Morning Dana,”he spoke rubbing his eyes. Raph notice her towel then told her he had a tee in his drawer she can throw on instead. 

Dana nodded and took her towel off and put on a t shirt of his.

Leo kissed her all over her face then he rubbed her inner thighs.

“Cute!,”he smiles and gets out of bed to walk over to her.

She whimpered at his gently kisses. 

Dana blushed and she really wanted to go see Tom. She was about to leave.

Leo smirked at her whimpering and he rubbed her in between her thighs.

She began to blush all over again. A small moan slowly rose but quieted it as she kissed at his throat lightly. 

Suddenly Raph took her in his arms hugging her delicately but possessively. 

Dana sighed.  
“Raph please let me go! I want to go see him too! I said I love the both of you remember?!”

Leo growled and churred deeply as he wrapped his arms around her now and he bit her ear.

“I know I…,”he answered.

“Aah!,”she cried,”Leo…!”

Dana got out of his arms and she told him to come with her to meet him.

Leo smiled at that and then asked her if she wanted any breakfast.

Bluu gasped and held her lips in a embarrassed gesture.

Raph furrowed his brows for a moment but follows without protest.

Dana made it to her apartment in no time at all and then knocked on his door.

Leo asked her again if she wanted something to eat at all.

“Yes, please!,”she said.

Raph stayed behind her without saying anything. 

Tom answered the door and when he saw Dana he grabbed her into his arms and hugged her tightly.  
“Where’ve you been baby?! I’ve been worried sick!”

Leo nodded getting up and exiting his room and walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove as he got ready to cook. 

Raph tighten his jaw and calmly watched.

Bluu sat down and rest her head on her hand.

“I know Tom and I’m sorry. I was kidnapped and-”  
“So this is the guy who cheated on you and then he kidnapped you?!” Tom growled.

Leo was making her french toast and bacon and hash for her.

The smell made her smile then her eyes gleam at how sexy he look working in the kitchen. 

Raph stayed calm as he stared at Tom. He stood his ground without hesitation. 

“This guy is not good for you Dana! Come live with me and be with me and we’ll-”  
“I was gonna say but I love the both of you Tom. I can’t choose between you two.”

Leo put her breakfast on a plate and gave it to her as he sat down and started eating. 

To keep her from drooling she grabbed her fork and took her bite. 

“I can't make her change her mind, “Raph spoke, “Neither can you. “

Tom sighed and he nodded. He let them both come into his apartment but he still didn’t like Raph that much.

Leo continued to eat as he played footsies with her under the table.

For Dana’s sake, he enters the apartment and followed the two towards Tom's room. 

She ate slower and try not to look Leo in the eye without him looking back. 

Tom pushed Dana against the wall and kissed her lips passionately.

Leo smirked as he finished eating his food. He wondered where Raph was.

Raph looked away crossing his arms.

She made sure no scraps were left on her plate.

“Tom Raph I want the both of you right now!” Dana mewled into the kiss.

Leo got up and washed the dishes after putting them in the sink.

Bluu stretched her arms then got up from the table. 

Raph walks over to her a kissed the back of her neck carefully. 

Dana moaned rubbing their shoulders as Tom kissed the front of her neck.

Leo dried the dishes then put them into the rack as he walked over to her.

She turns away shyly as he inches towards her presence.

Hands rubbed up and down her arms and body. Multiply kisses sprinkles on her.

“Ahh Raph Tom please!” Dana whimpered out as she rubbed their shoulders.

Leo wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her against him. 

Raph nibbled and lick at her ear. Sometimes Tom and Raph would eye one another but continue to embrace her with their loving.

She wrapped her arms around Leo's neck.

Dana moaned softly as she rubbed their crotches.

Leo then went for her neck and dove his face right in nuzzling it breathing in her scent.

Both respond by moaning. They practically sandwiched Dana in between them as kissed and sucked for the tender skin on her neck and shoulders. 

Bluu squeaked but stayed in his arms. 

Dana couldn’t help but moan and mewl softly as she wore nothing but Raph’s t shirt.

Leo brought his hands down to her butt cheeks and roughly squeezed them in his three fingered hands.

“Leo,”she whines.

Tom took it off immediately and kissed at her shoulders as Raph did the other. 

Dana was now naked and at their mercy as she whimpered lightly.

Leo grinded himself against her and he chirped growing an erection with need.

Bluu bit her bottom lip and without thinking, she wrapped her hand around it. She could feel him jolt as his breath grew shaky. 

Their lips raced down her body. Licking and sucking towards her breasts while licking and kissing her back. 

“Ahh guys please! Just suck on them already!” Dana groaned getting impatient.

Leo growled and he gripped onto her hips for support and let her do what she wanted.

She snuck a small grin then asked in a low seductive voice,”Can I...play with it?”

Both mouths went after her tits suckling the nipple and biting at until swells.

Dana held their heads closer to her chest as she laid down on Tom’s bed.

Leo nodded and grunted as he blushed beet red.

The race started again after they finished licking at her soft perky peaks. 

She gives it a tug then grips it harder.

Dana moaned out spreading her legs.

Leo groaned in lust as he got further aroused.

Her hand pumps a little faster as she listens in awe of Leo's plead. Already it grew and slided further into her hands.

Now their lips pecked down her hips and towards Danas womanhood where they each took her thighs and made hickies on them. 

“Ahh guys please! I can’t take it! I need you both inside me please!” Dana moaned begging wantonly.

Leo then couldn’t take it anymore and he orgasmed in her hand.

“Already done? Aaw!,”she cooed.

A hand or two began to rub her flower aggressively increasing the moistness until it soaked their fingers. 

Dana panted now as her cheeks started to heat up from the lust.

Leo nodded and growled sitting and bringing her down onto his lap as he entered her swiftly.

Her breath hitched at first but moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck again. 

“Who should go first sweety?,”Tom cooed 

“B-both of you! One under and one over me!”

Leo sped up and thrusted rhythmic movements into her grunting.

“Ooh! Ooh! Leo! Mmh! Aaugh!”

They obeyed without question like pets and Raph switched spots to keep Danas back on his chest. 

Dana wanted them inside her now so badly.

Leo grinded into her hips the sound of slapping skin could be heard.

She continue to bounce on him like a carousel. As long as he keeps her feeling this delicious she would care less of who catches them in the kitchen like this. 

As soon as Tom enters so did Raph. Groaning bubbled into the air as the practically melt in her womb. At instant they thrusts.

Dana moaned as she widened her eyes and she arched her back gripping their shoulders.

Leo thrusted faster deeper and harder into her as he groaned murmuring he loved her.

“Oh gawds I love you too!,”she moans.

They pounded into her womb she coating each other with sweat. 

Dana scratched their shoulders screaming their names in pleasure one by one.

Leo found her g spot and pounded and humped the living daylights out of her growling.

She arched her back and stared blankly at the ceiling digging her nails deep into his shoulders.

Raph bit at one side of her neck while Tom did the same for the other. They continue pumping into her core.

Dana once again shouted their names in pleasure as she shuddered and twitched.

Leo reached his climax as he orgasmed heavily shooting his seeds into her core.

Bluu climaxed too.

Raph and Tom ran a train to the max. The bed was close to breaking now that they rocked violently.

Dana reached her peak and she climaxed and orgasmed all over them.

Leo pulled out of her panting heavily and wrapped his arms around her.

They were driven to the edge and finally break a release shooting hot white liquid deep inside her. 

Dana moaned and nodded whimpered softly as she arched her back.

They pull out panting.  
Raph almost forgot he sunk his teeth on her shoulder but let a go and moves from beneath her body. Tom tossed a blanket over them and they both fell holding her in between.


End file.
